The Broken Heart Healer
by TheWickedKitty
Summary: Kraft has just broken up with Zelda, and she's slowly wasting away from the pain. Who helps her through it? Hilda/Zelda sisterly love. No intended incest or femmeslash, just emotional fluff. Rated T for minor swearing.


**-GASP!- WHAT? SHE'S BACK? Yes. After my little hiatus, I'm back to writing for a bit. I don't know how long this'll last, but you should enjoy it while you can. **

**Anyway, I have GREAT news! My DPS book finally came in the mail! I read it last night. **

**-Cue review here-**

**I will admit that I liked the movie better (RSL && Ethan Hawke…-swoons-) and that I wish N.H. Kleinbaum would've told us what the characters were thinking and feeling at some points…(like the birthday scene between Neil and Todd was totally ruined because I thought I was gonna see what both of them were thinking during it…ooh, maybe that should be another story idea! -goes to brainstorm-), but for the most part, I did like it. I liked that Neil was more angry at his father in the book, throwing things and yelling at people and cutting himself with pins, whereas in the movie, he was more pathetically hurt and vulnerable and all he did was either cry or just take it. Todd was the same way. And, I have to say, that book made me scared for Knox's life because Chet was WAY more angry at him for flirting with Chris at the Danburry's party…and because Knox and Chris kissed after the play in the falling snow…talk about sickeningly romantic -gag-. But, other than that, it was basically the same as the movie, only with less emotion in some parts and more in other parts. **

**Yeah and, if you've never seen Dead Poet's Society, then there's something seriously wrong with you. Kidding. Maybe. Anyway, if you've never seen the movie or read the book, then skip that last part and go onto reading about Sabrina! Well, technically Hilda and Zelda, but you get the point. I've been in a Sabrina, the Teenage Witch mood lately…and I really couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, I'm writing it as best as I can…this is my first Sabrina story, so be nice when reviewing please? Constructive criticism is always welcome. And I'll probably write more since there are other ideas swimming around in my head that I need to write down eventually. Hilda's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, anything, or anyone affiliated with the show or it's cast members...I basically don't own anything in this story, other than Hilda's thoughts and actions and Zelda's actions. I wouldn't mind Harvey, Salem, Jenny, Hilda, and/or Zelda in my house, though ;).**

* * *

Zelda sat in the living room on the couch, slouched onto the back and her head lobbing over to one side. Because that's basically all she ever does anymore.

Oh, sure, once in a while she'd move her head to the other side when she started getting uncomfortable from staying in one position for so long, and of course she got up to get water and to use the facilities. But, other than that, all she does is sit there, staring blankly into the patch of empty wall she's found a new interest in.

Hi, I'm Hilda Spellman. Aunt of the blonde teenager living upstairs, owner of a clock shop, and sister of the zombie sitting right there on that couch.

My sister has been like this ever since that bastard Willard Kraft broke up with her. And she's seriously starting to worry me. Well, she's always worried me, but that's not the point.

I saw the whole thing. She was so excited, thinking he was going to propose to her. Sabrina and I kept our mouths shut all night like good little girls, only to have Zelda realize our feelings were right. He kept telling her that he needed to ask her something, but was waiting for the right moment to do it. And that, of course, means he's going to pop the question. Right?

Haha, yeah, not so right.

He asked her to do his taxes. His. Taxes! What kind of cold, heartless person gets a woman all riled up only to let her down, not even gently, with the laziest excuse ever? I knew there was a reason I dumped him.

Sabrina and I tried to comfort her (even though, inside, our hearts were leaping with joy), but she kept insisting she was fine. If I know my sister as well as I do, I can conclude that she was not fine. At all. And boy, was I right.

She tried going back to her normal routines of eating, sleeping, finding a cure for cancer, and doing all this other crazy, complicated scientific junk with her little pop out laptop, all while still trying to be a parental figure to Sabrina…and yeah. As you can probably guess, it didn't really work out very well.

We started to lose her slowly. A few days after the breakup, she dumped trying to find a cure for cancer (among other incurable diseases), making up the excuse that there are medical researchers to figure that out.

Then a few days after that, she stayed away from her laptop for a whole day. That's very peculiar for her, as she's normally consumed in it's noble gases or whatever all day.

I asked her what was wrong. Still, she said nothing, and it wasn't brought up again. I hoped she wouldn't lose sleep over this breakup…I knew I shouldn't have spoken so soon.

She started getting less and less sleep every night. There were times when I'd get up to use the bathroom and I'd hear a useless infomercial on the TV in the living room. I'd quietly slip down there to see who was up, and see Zelda, staring into the screen that was advertising Smart Ware, or the Ultimate Chopper, or whatever else people were selling nowadays.

She was slowly wasting away into nothingness. I asked her why she was up at three in the morning, watching infomercials, and her answer was as simple as 'I couldn't sleep'. No witty comebacks, no complaining about me budding into her personal life instead of worrying about my own life. Nothing but that one, empty sentence.

I knew she was still broken up about Kraft, but I decided to let it go for the time being. Zelda's a mature adult, I knew she'd come back to her senses eventually, although it hurt me not to do anything to help her. She IS my sister and the closest friend I have on this planet (and I said that literally because I have plenty of other friends on Mars and Jupiter, but they don't count right now. Sorry guys!)…but, she should be able to sort through her own problems. Right?

Well, maybe not. It was the next morning that she skipped breakfast for the first time. It started happening periodically until she was going onto skipping it every day. Then skipping lunch too. Then dinner, and finally, she wasn't eating at all. Seeing as this was just plain unhealthy, I decided to say something. She, again, told me off with a simple sentence. 'I'm not hungry'.

Then, that fateful day came.

Sabrina came home, looking like she'd just been run over by a truck, and slammed her twenty pound backpack onto the table. Zelda said nothing.

Normally, she would be all over Sabrina to not break the table with her backpack and to get started on her homework and to not call Valerie or Harvey until everything was done to the best of her ability.

But, that day, she didn't say any of those things. All she did was stare off into space, absentmindedly stirring a cupful of hot water…more in likely to be used to make tea or hot chocolate. Neither of which she made.

"Aunt Zelda, I need some help. I can't understand this chemistry problem I have to do" Sabrina had asked her. I looked up at her, hopeful. Nothing made Zelda more excited than helping Sabrina with science.

She didn't answer.

Sabrina looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I looked at Zelda worriedly. Sabrina went over to wave a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

Nothing. Just a blank stare.

Then Zelda pushed herself up from the kitchen counter and went into the living room without as much as a word to either Sabrina or me. Then she sat on the couch, slouching backwards, her head lobbing to the side.

That's when I knew we lost her for good. Zelda had never turned down the opportunity to help enrich the young minds of the future through science before. Especially Sabrina.

Every time Sabrina came home with a perfect science grade, you could see stars in Zelda's eyes. She was very proud of her (I was too, of course). And whenever Sabrina came home with a problem she couldn't crack, Zelda always dropped everything and went to her side, stopping at nothing to help her understand it.

After she permanently glued herself to the couch, I'd tried to get through to her. I tried bringing back a wooly mammoth, throwing away her laptop, and bringing in Madame Curie from the Other Realm. Nothing worked.

Even Sabrina and Salem tried, with just as much luck as I had. We just couldn't get through to her.

Now, as I'm standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at her, I'm debating with myself whether I should do something myself, or just let this heartbreak run it's course.

"I say you should do something" a voice said from below me. I looked down to see a little, black cat circling my legs.

"Since when can you read minds?" I asked Salem.

"I can't" he admitted. "But, either way, I want you to do something about her. She hasn't given me a belly rub in months!" he complained. I rolled by eyes.

"Is that seriously all you care about?" I snapped. "You just want Zelda back so she'll pamper you?"

"That's not the only reason" Salem said timidly. "I miss her…life just isn't the same without her telling me to stop sleeping in the clean laundry or to stop buying specialized cat food over the internet or to stop bringing dogs over to play poker. I want my Zeldy back!" He started crying.

I took pity on him. He really did care about her. I picked him up and started stroking his back gently. His sobs calmed to quiet weeps as we both looked at the unblinking, almost mummified version of what used to be Zelda Spellman.

After about ten minutes, I heard soft snores coming from Salem's still form. I slowly and quietly moved him to his cat bed, where he continued to sleep.

I went back into the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room, watching her again. And I then decided that it was time for me to do something. A sister helping a sister.

I walked into the living room and sat down on her left side. She didn't move or even blink.

"Zelly…" I said softly, using the nickname I know she secretly hated, hoping it would bring her back down to earth. Nothing.

After that, I really had no idea what to say. I mean, I can't ask if she's okay, she's obviously not okay…I can't ask her what's wrong because I already know what's wrong…plus I can't expect her to tell me when she's in this state…

I decided not to talk. I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder, and I could've sworn I felt her stiffen a little. That's a good sign, at least she's not dead.

I moved my hand to rub her back, moving her forward slightly. She was heavy, but she sat up on her own, which I took as progress. She was at least feeling that I was there.

I put my arm around her back and pulled her close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She didn't relax, but she didn't pull away either. I caressed her shoulder up and down lightly, trying to create some comfort for my lost sister. I felt her start breathing more deeply.

Now, I'm not an expert on this, but I think that means she's waking up.

I tried to hide my glee and remain solemn for her…just in case she completely woke up and wanted to talk or something.

But, that didn't happen.

Instead, she turned so she was face-down, then maneuvered her head until she was comfortably lodged in the crook of my neck. That's when I felt the tears.

Zelda's salty droplets making a path down my shoulder, wetting my shirt. But, I didn't care. She was finally letting out the pain she had been holding in for the past few months.

The arm I had around her tightened when I felt her whole body shake with sobs. I can't tell you how much this hurt. To be holding my sister, who was weeping mercilessly, after her boyfriend (who I also dated at one point) completely shattered her heart for no good reason.

Zelda's cries subsided a bit after about ten straight minutes. She tried to breathe deeply, but the breath shook in the process, which let me know she wasn't completely done crying. She turned her head so she was facing toward the wall in front of her that she had spent so much time looking at. She sniffed.

I didn't want to look at her. I could already picture her eyes all red and puffy, excess tears rolling down her face, and her face contorted in sadness. That was too painful to even picture in my mind, let alone look at the real thing.

She saved me the trouble by not looking up when she said "Thank you, Hildy…" Her voice was hoarse, seeing as she hasn't talked in weeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, Zelly…" I replied, planting a light kiss on the top of her blonde head. She ran a finger across her face, clearing her tears, before looking up at me for the first time.

"Don't call me that. Ever again." She smiled. It was so refreshing to see her smiling and acting like a human again. I smiled back.

"No problem" was all I said.

She rested her head back on my shoulder, relaxing into my embrace. In a few minutes, she was out like a light, sleeping peacefully.

Seeing a bright 11:05 PM on the cable box, I turned to grab a blanket from behind the back of the couch and cover us both with it. Then I turned off the lamp on the table, leaving us in semi darkness.

My arms tightened even more around my sister as I, too, fell asleep, with my head resting on top of hers.

* * *

**The end. So, how'd I do with my first Sabrina fic? Don't be too brutal…this idea was annoying me to no end until I realized I just HAD to write it. I know some of the time stuff might be off (like Zelda and Kraft broke up way before Hilda owned the clock shop) and Hilda might be a bit OOC, but I think that's okay in the fanfic world, right? And I know this idea is way overdone, but I think this is my own little twist on it. I was looking through the fics on here, and there weren't many Hilda/Zelda sisterly love fics, which I absolutely love. So, I thought, since they didn't have this fic already written, I'll write it myself. Review please! I'll love you forever if you do 3.**


End file.
